Tarde Lo Conocí
by AnnieOR
Summary: Una mujer egocéntrica y altiva conoce a su amor y sin saberlo se obsesiona, se entrega...pero no todo es bello, 22 años después los frutos de su amor, serán testigos de la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**TARDE LO CONOCÍ **

**Disclaimer:: Todos los personajes son de SM, solo la historia es de mi creación.**

**Summary:: **Una mujer egocéntrica y altiva conoce a su amor y sin saberlo se obsesiona, se entrega...pero no todo es bello, 22 años después los frutos de su amor, serán testigos de la historia.

**Advertencia:**Esta historia incluye contenido sexual, escenas explícitas y trata temas que pueden ofender la sensibilidad del lector. Lenguaje adulto.

* * *

><p>-¿mama…mamita?, ya llego Lizzie, mami despierta<p>

En medio del letargo, de mi sueño que no es sueño, escuche la voz de mi hija Carlie, mi pequeña movía tiernamente mi hombro.

Como quisiera las cosas no fueran así, yo aún debería estar cuidando de mis hijas, no ellas estar cuidándome a mi…pero esta es mi realidad, yo Isabella Swan, estaba postrada en una cama a mis 48 años víctima del cáncer de seno, una enfermedad familiar que por más que trate de cuidar no logre. Yo no quiero morir, pero siento que cada segundo que pasa, más cerca estoy y es todo el mundo muere, eso lo sé, para mí la muerte es liberación; todos debemos nacer, crecer, reproducirnos y morir, una ley más de la vida, ¡malditas leyes que dictan nuestra vida! Mas yo no quiero morir, no por aferrarme a la vida, no, tan solo quisiera vivir más momento maravillosos con mis gemelas, mis niñas, ellas aún no saben de la vida, tantos consejos tengo para darles, quiero verlas llegar al altar, ayudarlas con sus planes de boda, acompañarlas en sus embarazos, cuidar de sus hijos, mis nietos; Dios, ¡quiero tener nietos! , malcriarlos, sin duda sería una abuela muy alcahueta.

Más que mis logros laborales, más que lograr mi independencia, ellas son en realidad lo único bueno que tengo, lo único bueno que dejo en este mundo, mis niñas lo merecen todo y no hablo desde el amor de madre, lo digo en serio, a su corta edad, sus casi 20 años, ellas son mucho más maduras que yo a su edad.

-No crees que deberíamos dejarla dormir, la nuevas terapias la tienen cada vez más débil- era Lizzie quien hablaba, ahora estaba ubicada en el final de mi cama. Lizzie nunca le gusto "molestarme", mi chica independiente, siempre trato de solucionar los problemas sin mi ayuda. Ella es capaz, yo lo sé.

-No Lizz, mi mama dijo que tenía que hablar con nosotras-ahora fue el turno de rebatir para Carlie.

Es cierto, debo hablar con ellas-me recordé-, yo sé que muy a su pesar y el mío, el tiempo se me acaba y por más que los que tengo que decirles cambie su opinión sobre mí, no puedo irme de este mundo con mis culpas sin revelar, tal vez no halle redención, tampoco la quiero, no me arrepiento, viví mi vida como quise y afronte mis decisiones con sus consecuencias malas y buenas, dañe personas buenas y entre esas consecuencias arrastre a mis niñas, tal vez esa cosa del karma si exista….

Abrí mis ojos- Mis niñas…- Dije, mi voz estaba pastosa, no pude evitar toser y cuando caí en cuenta ya tenía un vaso con agua en mis labios sostenido por Carlie que estaba a un lado de la cabecera de la cama.

- Gracias, querida- Dije, cuando ya se normalizo todo en mí, las mire, y otra punzada cruzo mi pecho, en realidad no las merecida.

Pendiente de mí siempre, tenía a dos jovencitas hermosas, insisto no es el amor de madre que me hace hablar; son en verdad bellas, pero más que bellas inteligentes y de buen corazón, el buen corazón que a mí me falto.

Mis gemelas Elizabeth y Carlie Swan, nacieron un 18 de enero, como dije hace casi 20 años, en un día de por si…diferente, ya aunque llovía a contaros por ese tiempo en Londres, esa noche no lo hizo y dio paso a una de las lunas llenas más hermosas que he podido contemplar, luna que con su luz baño la habitación donde tarde en la noche ya me encontraba con esos 2 angelitos que vinieron a rescatarme de la tristeza y el asco de mi vida.

Carlie, fue la primera en nacer y de inmediato se hizo notar con un llanto ensordecedor. Hoy, de tez blanca, cabello castaño medio con visos chocolates y cobrizos a media espalda, de ojos color azul, heredados de mi madre Reene, una combinación poco usual ¿no creen?; labios rosaditos y un tanto llenos como los míos, de estatura media, piernas largas y figura atlética. De personalidad calculadora, pareciera ser seria pero no lo es, tan solo te mide con sus lagunas azules para saber si se es de confianza o no; cariñosa, decidida pero frágil.

Elizabeth, Liz o Lizzie, fue la segunda en nacer, pero es ella quien aconseja y ayuda a su hermana; ella físicamente, desde luego es parecida a Carlie, tan solo la diferencia sus ojos que son de color verde, parecidos a los de su padre. Mi Lizzie, siempre independiente, fuerte y vivaz.

-Mis niñas-suspire profundamente- tengo que contarles algo, algo de mi pasado, de quien soy que tal vez haga que no tengan la misma imagen de mi luego de eso, quiero hacerlo porque merecen conocer todo de mí, saber….saber quién era su padre y como nos conocimos. –en este punto mi vos ya temblaba y no era producto de mi debilidad física, sino de mis nervios.

Ellas se miraron por unos segundos, haciendo esa cosa rara entre gemelos que se comunican sin palabras y luego se giraron a mí, Lizzie se puso ahora al otro lado de mi cabecera y tan solo asintieron dándome paso a hablar. Debo confesar que por más decidido que tenía contarles todo, aun guardaba la esperanza de que quisieran dejarme ir sin saber quién fue el. De nuevo respire hondo, rogué a Dios para que me diera fuerzas para hablar lo que debía decir, sin parame a retomar fuerzas. Se hizo un silencio ansioso en la habitación, solo interrumpido por el ruido de los pajaritos de la calle, ruido propio de los días soleados de Junio en Londres, sin embargo debía continuar, mi voz sonó segura a pesar de los nervios:

-Hace 22 años, yo estaba sola, si, esa es la mejor descripción que hoy puedo hallar, tenía un trabajo exitoso, amigos, una casa, estabilidad económica, todo lo que a mis 26 años una persona puede querer, ¿no?- ellas de nuevo asintieron- pero yo no era feliz y me sentía sola, sola porque ya no tenía a sus abuelos conmigo y porque el "maldito reloj biológico" iba corriendo y yo no hallaba con quien compartir mi vida. Niñas, yo era y soy aun, una mujer caprichosa, peleada con la vida, siempre con deseos de más, envidiosa por lo que otros tienen y yo no y no me da pena admitirlo, a mi nada se me negaba-bufe- bueno eso estaba por cambiar.

Para ese entonces, yo debía trasladarme a la sucursal de las empresas Hale en New York, para hacer un empalme financiero con la nueva adquisición de una empresa de confección allí, debía ir yo porque el encargado de la parte financiera en USA acababa de entrar en retiro y como era la encargada de ese departamento acá en Londres, lo más obvio era que tomara esa labor.

El viaje se realizó sin ningún problema, llegue un sábado muerta del cansancio, tome un taxi y decidí irme a un hotel cinco estrellas, total tenia vía libre para mis gastos y yo merecía lo mejor, siempre lo mejor….-me calle un segundo, divagando en los recuerdos- al despertar al día siguiente, ese domingo en la tarde pasee por el _City Hall Park,_ recorrí algunas calles de la gran manzana, en fin, todo lo que hace un turista; pero desde esa noche mi vida tendría un antes y un después, y no hablo teatralmente porque así fue.

Continúe -Lizzie, Carlie lo que van a escuchar de ahora en adelante puede ser muy fuerte para ustedes pero necesito que me escuchen y no me interrumpan, más si tienen preguntas de cómo ocurrieron ciertas cosas, pregunten.

-Así lo haremos, mami. –Dijeron al unísono sacándome una sonrisa.

-Yo nunca necesite de tener a alguien a mi lado para poder salir a divertirme e ir a bailar, era joven y estaba deseosa de nuevas experiencias; si bien en mi trabajo siempre hacia lo políticamente correcto, mis palabras eran medidas y corteses, mi vida personal era alocada. Al morir su abuela me hizo prometerle que nunca dejaría de hacer algo por miedo o por temor al que dirán, que cada cosa que osara a hacer iban a formar parte de mis recuerdos cuando envejeciera y tenía razón, hoy siguen aquí-me señale la cabeza-así que tome un taxi y le pedí me llevara a un lugar de moda, para personas de alta clase social; el viejo taxista era un hindú que sin disimulo me mando una mirada lasciva y es que no era para menos, llevaba un vestido de color negro, escotado en cuello v profundo, corto y ajustado, cualidades para atraer miradas, sexy pero elegante; acompañado de unos Jimmy Choo rojos con tacón de infarto.

-Estabas vestida para matar-hablo Lizzie, siempre imprudente y por su interrupción se ganó una mala mirada de mi parte, haciendo que volteara su rostro y que su hermana soltara una risita que también tuvo su reprimenda.

-Continuando, al llegar a "ECLIPSE" no fue difícil entrar, tan solo un billete de 50 dólares, una mirada seductora y yo ya estaba disfrutando de un Martini en la barra del lugar. Muchos hombres me invitaron tragos, baile con ellos, unos muy guapos, otros unos completos imbéciles, en fin, todo un mercado de opciones, pero ninguno llamaba mi atención.

Empecé a narrar lo sucedido y a la vez en mi mente, frente mis ojos las palabras cobraron vida.

Flashback

_Eran las 11.30 pm y yo ya había "visto la oferta del mercado" y nada me interesaba, con mi Martini en los labios, me puse de espaldas a la barra y con la vista tantee el perímetro de la pista de baile y las mesas del fondo y ahí estaba, ese hombre de inigualable presencia, de unos 26 años al igual que yo, una mirada profunda color jade, alto, un hermoso cabello castaño cobrizo un tanto largo, delgado pero con músculos e impecablemente vestido con una camisa negra con rayas blancas, pantalones y zapatos negros, y en su pecho se entreveía una cadena algo hippie, pero lo que me llamo su atención fue ver esos hermoso y finos labios carmesí; algo hizo clic en mi mente, si, esa era la presa de la noche, el, como se llame, debía terminar en mi cama hoy._

_Pero antes de ir a su encuentro estudie con ojo clínico sus acompañantes; eran dos, una pareja, ella era una rubia de cabello largo y ondulado hasta la cintura, de ojos azul rojizo, rostro fino y en forma de corazón, pero de tierna no tenía nada, se reconocer a mis iguales y ella era tan zorra como yo. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo strapless a media pierna, ajustado en las partes correctas con un fruncido al lado derecho de su cintura hecho por un lazo de la misma tela, era extremadamente sensual, toda una diosa pero no temía de ella, yo también tengo un cuerpo de infarto, aunque en definitiva esa zorra ya tenía como su presa al chico de al lado, así que no representaba un problema para mí, se veía a leguas que solo ante él quería lucir sus dotes._

_El, un chico de más fornido, de pelo oscuro, rizado y corto, con ojos color avellana que suavizaba los rasgos de su perfecta cara varonil y al igual que su acompañantes de una preciosa y lozana piel blanca, tan blanca como la mía. El acompañante de la rubia, su esposo, pues alcance a ver sus argollas de matrimonio cuando alzaron sus tragos, también vestía simple pero arrollador con una camisa manga larga gris que se pegaba a su torso y brazos musculosos y un pantalón y zapatos negros._

_No llevaba ni cinco minutos de mi reconocimiento cuando el chico de orbes verdes me cacho mirándolo, me sonrió con una sonrisa ladina con la que juro mojo mis minúsculas bragas y se quedó viéndome con algo de sorpresa, ¡ja! De seguro pensó que le retiraría la mirada, pero no, obvio no, si lo que quería era coquetear con él y de la forma más directa posible, no iba a escudarme en una fachada de niña tímida, de tímida no tengo nada._

_Tome un sorbo más de mi trago mientras otro idiota se me acercaba con un filteo de secundaria, tuve que esquivarle la mirada a ese adonis por unos segundos mientras me sacaba a ese pelele de encima y cuando alce mi mirada en su búsqueda, él se dirigía hacia mí con un caminar de pasarela, seguro y avasallador. _

_-mmm ¿hola?- me dijo tratando de ser informal-vi que estas sola y yo también, ¿te importaría si te hago compañía?_

_-No, en absoluto -dije en un modo sensual e incitador- pero y a tu esposa -sí, mi querida conquista era casado, tenía una brillante argolla de matrimonio._

_-Ella no tiene por qué enterarse. Entonces dime, ¿estas libre esta noche para pasarla conmigo?- aquí tengo que aceptar que me impacto, más directo no pudo ser y mi corazón ya empezaba a bombear rápido, nunca antes había salido con tipos casados y la verdad no me importaba empezar ahora, eso lo hacía más excitante, además que ese adonis en persona estuviera frente a mi insinuando unas mil maravillas con tan solo ver a mis ojos prometía una noche de sexo sin igual, lo sabía._

_Nos miramos directamente tratando de adivinar los pensamientos del otro pero solo él tuvo suerte, porque un instante después sonrió ladeando la cara y alzando su mano para tomar la mía._

_-Entonces vamos- no tuve que decir nada, el vio que iría con él. _

_Tomo mi mano fuertemente y cruzamos el trecho que nos separaba de la pista de baile, nos dispusimos a bailar y ni reconocí que canción era, en ese momento se librara una lucha de erotismo palpable, él y yo mostrando los más sugerentes movimientos de cadera. Yo de espaldas pegada a su pecho, tonteándome a su lado, rosando la estupenda erección que había causado. En medio del baile me susurro al oído_

_-Edward Cullen, de verdad gusto en conocerte._

_Me voltee y puse mis manos en su pecho acercando mi boca a la suya sin tocarla- Isabella Swan y el gusto va a ser mío._

_Luego de no sé cuántas canciones o sin saber si fue solo una, de verdad este hombre me había echado un hechizo porque se supone que el encandilado debía ser otro no yo, nos dirigimos a la mesa que compartía con los que ahora tenían nombre, Emmett y Rosalie McCarthy, luego de las presentaciones normales los chicos se dirigieron al barman para ir por mas tragos y paso lo que nunca pensé._

_-hey Isabella, voy a ser directa, no sé qué te trames con Edward pero llévatelo a la cama y demuéstrale que es una mujer._

_Si, la boca me toco el piso, desde luego esa era mi intención, nada más y nada menos ¿pero Rosalie acaso no conocía a la esposa de Edward? ¿Porque me decía eso? De seguro leyó mis pensamientos, y dijo_

_-Alice, la esposa de mi querido amigo, no es para nada mi amiga, es una bruja desgraciada y presumida y nada me causaría más gusto que Edward le fuera infiel. _

_-Ese es precisamente mi idea, Rosalie, lo quiero calentando mi cama hoy, no sé qué pase con su esposa pero no es mi problema- respire hondo y vi su cara de satisfacción por mis palabras- Creo que seremos grandes amigas o aliadas._

_De inmediato mi di cuenta que Rosalie era una mujer de armas tomar, no le templaba el pulso para hacer su voluntad y eso me encantaba, era como verme en un espejo; directa y ruda, si esa era yo._

_El resto de la noche paso entre el coqueteo más puro y sensual imaginable, unos cuantos toques debajo de la mesa eran la antesala para lo que venía después, todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Bailamos unas cuantas vece más, conversamos animadamente en "parejas" dando paso para que de verdad entre Rose y yo naciera una amistad, nada mal me caí una amiga a este lado del mundo. Compartimos números con la promesa de llamarnos en la semana para ir a cenar o de compras._

_Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando en la puerta del club nos despedimos y yo no podía estar más eufórica, por fin iba a conocer las dotes de Edward en la cama. Cada pareja llamo un taxi pero me sorprendió lo que ocurrió; estaba con una pierna dentro del taxi y otro fuera e intente jalar de la camisa Edward para que entrara y me diera más de esos besos furtivos y de repente paro._

_-Edward, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte extrañada, él debía estar más deseoso de un noche conmigo, en sus ojos se notaba la lujuria, el deseo y la pasión. _

_El movió su cabeza negativamente, sopeso sus pensamientos unos segundos y luego alzo su cara para encontrarse con mi ya encolerizada mirada –Lo siento Isabella, pero no puedo-en definitiva este hombre me sorprendía a cada momento –yo no voy a hacer esto por las razones correctas, creo que ninguna razón seria la correcta. Hoy vine con Emm y Rose para distraerme y olvidar una discusión con mi esposa y te iba a usar a ti para desquitarme pero… pero no puedo hacerte eso, no puedo serle infiel a ella. Lo siento-repitió._

_Ok, en este punto ¿cómo se supone debía actuar? Mil pensamientos se posaron en mi mente, pero sobre todo la rabia era un sentimiento que comenzaba a crecer; nunca en mis 26 años de vida algo se me había negado, ¡NUNCA!, ¿que se creía este tipo? Si, está muy bueno, tenía todo lo que una mujer puede pedir y aparte de eso me salía caballero, era el colmo. Sabía que tenía mujer y que, ¿porque no ir conmigo?, no le iba a pedir nada a cambio que no fuera una noche loca de sexo desenfrenado y sin compromisos, pero aunque golpeo duramente mi orgullo si algo había aprendido que en la vida no se puede mostrar que te han herido._

_Para su sorpresa de inmediato se dibujó una muy fingida pero espectacular sonrisa seguida de un muy sensual y sugerente mordida de labio, si no se iba a ir conmigo pues que viera de que se perdía; subí mi otra pierna al taxi de forma que el vestido se subiera y como era corto tuvo el efecto esperado, se recogió hasta casi llegar a mis bragas. _

_Su rostro era un poema, puede ver como batallaba en su cabeza por hacer "lo correcto" o subirse a este taxi, pero ahora yo era la que no quería, mi voz sonó más calmada de lo que pensé y de lo estaba_

_-No te preocupes, creo que no hubiera servido para mis propósitos-dije mirando a su ya despierta y dispuesta entrepierna y el no pudo estar más desconcertado. _

_Mientras terminada de pronunciar esas palabras le indique con mi mano al conductor que arrancara. Esta noche me dejaba un sin sabor en la boca, nunca antes me habían rechazado y eso me había movido pero tenía que aceptar que ese tal Edward era completamente diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido y eso es mucho decir, no solo era muy bien parecido, bien podría pasar por modelo de los más altos diseñadores de moda sino que también era caballero y con un alto sentido de la moral y todo un reto para mí. Vi al conductor que trataba de ocultar su risa, él había visto mi treta y me felicite mentalmente porque me salió bien interpretada; en tanto llegamos al hotel, tome mi celular y planee toda una estrategia para entrar en la vida de Edward Cullen, casado o no, iba a ser mío, cuando yo lo quisiera y sabia o sospechaba que Rosalie McCarthy iba a ser de gran ayuda. _

Mi mente podría revivir la rabia del momento al sentirme rechazada, saque mi mirada del limbo y observe lo que pasaba por el rostro de mis hijas, tan fáciles de leer como su padre; tanto Lizzie y Carlie están en shock, ya debían imaginarse por donde tomaba rumbo el rio. La primera en hablar fue Lizzie, por supuesto.

-¿Estás diciendo que nuestro padre era un hombre casado y tú fuiste su amante?-su voz sonaba a reproche y eso me molesto, más respondí con sinceridad.

-Si-dije y Carlie soltó un gemido bajo. No la culpaba si por sus mentes pasaba ya los peores improperios para mi persona, total todos ellos me podrían describirme a la perfección y aunque nunca hasta este momento les había hablado claramente a ellas sobre como conocí a su padre y muchos menos su situación civil, sabía que habían idealizado una cursi historia de cómo se concibieron y porque él no estaba con nosotras. Nunca les falto nada y soy de las pocas madres solteras que pueden decir que de verdad sus hijas no sintieron el vacío de un padre pero eso no significa que ellas no quisieran saber quién era él.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en la habitación, yo estaba esperando que acabaran de asimilar esa parte del relato mientras Lizzie claramente pensaba que preguntas hacer y Carlie comenzó a sollozar, mi pobre niña, eso me estrujo el corazón, yo era mala y les cause y causo dolor pero ella no lo merecían, no pidieron nacer.

A Lizzie le costó hablar pero luego con voz trémula pregunto, -Si esa noche no terminaron juntos, ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en su amante?

Ante esa pregunta no pude más que sonreír abiertamente recordando mis hazañas, cosa que dejo desubicadas a las chicas, pero es que no era para menos, todos no podemos felices al recordar algo que fue motivo de orgullo, ¿no? Pues yo estoy orgullosa aun, de haber ideado un plan perfecto que me dio como resultado a mis bellas hijas.

-En efecto, ese día Edward no estuvo conmigo pero no paso más de un mes en que si lo hizo.-Ellas ahora si tenían cara de no entender nada, por lo que seguí con mi relato.-Como les dije tenía el número de Rose en mis manos y mis intenciones eran llamarla, concertar una cita; ella seguramente lo primero que preguntaría como estuvo la faena con Edward, le contaría lo sucedido y le pediría me ayudara a entrar a su círculo de relaciones, pues a nadie hasta ese momento se había negado a mis pretensiones como que él lo hizo y eso tendría que pagar, el motor de Rose seria el odio que le tenía a la esposa; pero antes de poder poner en marcha mi plan, por azares del destino yo me encontraba en las oficinas de presidencia de la empresa en la que desempeñaría mi labor y el Señor Eleazar preparaba una reunión para presentarme el que sería mi grupo de trabajo.

-Ese lunes a las 10.30 am yo atravesaba la puerta de la sala de juntas cuando ahí lo vi de nuevo, ahora con un traje gris, con camisa blanca y corbata azul eléctrico; la visión más hermosa que podía tener frente a mis ojos, creo que hasta me quito el aliento, él no me vio inmediatamente pues estaba con la cabeza galla viendo unos documentos. Segundos después Eleazar se puso en frente de la mesa conmigo al lado, llamo la atención de todas las personas presentes, unas 15 en total e inicio mi presentación como asesora financiera enviada por las empresas Hale para que el traspaso se llevaría a cabo, además informo que estaría a cargo de la dirección de la empresa confeccionista; todo se desarrolló de acuerdo al protocolo, me presente y de inmediato pedí que me pusieran al tanto de la situación aunque desde luego yo ya la sabia.

-Estuve delegando funciones, mandando a actualizar los análisis de la empresa pero mientras realizaba mi trabajo con los jefes de área no se me pasó por alto la cara de desconcierto de Edward, se veía tan lindo, debo decirlo, no sé cómo se vea su padre hoy pero en sus años de juventud….En fin, yo no estaba en mejor situación, pero dueña de mis expresiones no lo deje ver, al cabo de dos horas ya tenía a todos trabajando y moviéndose en cada labor otorgada y me entere que Edward hacia parte de la revisoría fiscal por lo que tendría que trabajar con el muy seguido pues la situación de la empresa en ese punto está un tan mal, pero no le hable directamente, le hice ver que "no me importaba" y "no lo recordaba" cosa que le molesto evidentemente por las expresiones de su cara.

Flashback

_Al salir de la reunión, me dirigí a mi oficina dispuesta a concertar lo más pronto posible con Rose una reunión, me recosté en el sofá dándole la espalda a la puesta, en realidad exhausta por el trabajo hecho de la mañana y por lo que se me venía en adelante, estaba buscando el numero pero una voz masculina me sobresalto._

_-¿se puede saber qué haces aquí y que significa todo esta mierda?_

_Con actitud petulante y soberbia me pare, con todo autoritario le dije – Sr. Cullen le pido el favor y la próxima vez que desee entrar a mi oficina toque la puerta y se haga anunciar. Cualquier contacto que hallamos tenia fuera de la empresa y que no sea de índole laboral entre usted y yo no existió, ¿está claro?_

_Punto para mí, le había pegado duro, seguramente pensó que iba a saltar a sus manos o a hacer una escena por su desplante, ganas no me faltaban para lo último pero yo no actúo según la media mayor, yo era diferente, fría y tenía todo calculado en mi mente. _

_Edward, no lo podía creer, los pensamientos se le leían en la cara; una debilidad no solo en el mundo de los negocios sino también en las relaciones interpersonales, el tan solo se le limito a asentir y yo agregue._

_-Solo diré esto una vez ya que no estoy acostumbrada a dar explicaciones y menos a mis empleados-sí, insisto golpe duro, pero así soy y me estaba desquitando con su orgullo de macho- como escucho en la reunión, soy encargada de las finanzas de la empresa una vez se halla integrado a la cadena Hale y por tiempo indefinido seré la gerente de la misma, es mi trabajo, soy su superior y como tal exijo respeto. Lo que acaba de hacer le amerita una sanción a su currículo pero lo pasare por alto, además no sé a qué se refiere con lo de "esta mierda"._

_-Tú y yo…-aclaro sus ideas-¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar?_

_-El tú y yo no existe, y se supone que debe hacer su trabajo y muy bien pues yo no concibo errores de ningún tipo, si rinde sigue, de lo contrario será despedido. Ahora por favor, fuera de mi oficina._

-Mama, ¿pero cómo se hicieron amantes si lo tratabas tan…fríamente?-dijo Carlie

-Hija, nunca caigas en los clichés, ya les dije, tenía un plan y esa misma tarde durante el almuerzo que concerté con Rosalie lo lleve a cabo.

-¿Cuál era?-insistió

-Este no distaba mucho de los que ya le mencione solo que ahora podía entrar en su vida mucho más fácil y constantemente ya que lo tenía a mi lado en las horas de trabajo. Rosalie resulto ser más parecida a mí de lo que pensé, ella a enterarse de las vueltas de la vida no puedo evitar reír por la ironía y me conto que a Edward también le gustaban los retos y si yo seguía comportando igual de indiferente con él lo seria, pues yo evidentemente le atraía y que tenía a mi favor que su matrimonio pasaba por una mala etapa y eso lo hacía más vulnerable a mí.

-¿Por qué Rosalie, aparte del odio por la esposa de pa…Edward iba a ayudarte, si estaba traicionando a su "amigo"?

-Sencillo, decía que a Edward le faltaba pantalones, una buena mujer y algo de diversión en su vida. Además Rose también se divertiría jugando conmigo y yo me quitaba la espinita del desplante.

-¿Qué paso durante ese mes que no estuvieron juntos? ¿Cómo fue la relación de trabajo? ¿Cómo lo trataste? – Lizzie pregunto con real interés.

-Su papa y yo tuvimos que trabajar muchas horas juntas durante ese mes, simplemente yo lo trataba como cualquier otro subordinado y en ocasiones lo ignoraba completamente.-suspire-Pero fuera de la oficina, Rose me fue incluyendo en las reuniones familiares, entre amigos, cenas en su casa, los fines de semana, me presento los amigos en común, si bien en ninguna ocasión coincidimos yo me fui adentrando en la vida de su papa; el conocimiento es poder y además de eso hacia "trabajo de campo".

Cada día que pasaba su papa se veía mas consternado, no le era indiferente físicamente y me aproveche para arrinconarlo por causa del deseo y la lujuria, con pequeños gestos, muecas, palabras con doble sentido lo hacía sentir incomodo, los hombres se creen el sexo fuerte pero cuando nosotras lo queremos, ellos caen en nuestra seducción*- reflexione- además su situación marital no mejoraba.

Por Rose supe muchos datos de la esposa, la Señora Alice Cullen, una auxiliar de vuelo. Ellos llevaban de casados 3 años y se habían conocido en un bar, ella según Rose, era testadura, irritable y caprichosa y a causa de su trabajo mantenía fuera de New York por largos periodos, tenía su matrimonio abandonado, vivían como si en realidad nunca se hubieran casado o compartieran su vida con alguien más, algo que a Edward le sacaba de quicio y lo hizo caer en mis manos, yo, la intrusa, que irrumpió en su vida, siempre dispuesta, siempre preparada, para él. Suena machista, pero los hombres necesitan sentir que no están solos, que al llegar a casa sepan que habrá alguien esperándolos, preocupados por su bienestar y todos sus asuntos en general, pues bien, Alice ni a su cena de aniversario llego, ese día que yo esta ahí y desde entonces su relación entro en un estado de crisis declarado.

-¿Cómo así que esa mujer, Alice, no fue a su propia cena de aniversario?- dijo una sorprendida y hasta indignada Carlie.

-Si hija, una joyita de mujer tenía o tiene tu papa, yo no soy una mujer modelo pero en eso no me hubiera equivocado. La cosa fue así, era Julio, un jueves si mal no recuerdo y estábamos en verano, la cena de aniversario que había organizado Edward junto con su madrastra Esme era sorpresa para ella y como estaban invitados los amigos, familiares y conocidos sin dejar de ser una reunión intima, yo me cole ahí gracias a Rose; la verdad quería conocer cuál era mi enemiga y por quien él me había despreciado, pero Alice nunca llego, estaba cubriendo un vuelo en medio de la Costa Pacífica y luego se marcharía a un vuelo rumbo España así que simplemente no apareció y todo fue un fracaso, él estaba anonadado de no sé qué sentimiento la verdad porque nunca más le volví a ver esa expresión.

Cena como tal no hubo pues al momento que los invitados vimos llegar a Edward solo, todos entendieron el mensaje de que era uno más de los desplantes de ella y se marcharon, pero yo me quede unos minutos más viendo a Edward con la mirada perdida en la nada; la verdad me dio un profundo pesar y no quise dejarlo ahí-Solté una risita picara, recordando.

_Flashback _

_-Edward-le moví su hombro, el volvió la cara- Edward no hay caso que te quedes aquí, todos ya se han ido, vete a tu casa._

_Escaneo la estancia con su mirada y de su boca salió un risa torcida- ¿Ahora si me llamas por mi nombre de pila?- Se paró de la silla y me atrojo hacia el- ¿se puede saber qué hace aquí mi jefa?-Dijo en tono jocoso y yo pensé que está loco, debería estar dolido por el desplante de su esposa pero en lugar de ello me estaba coqueteando y como buena persona que soy no le iba a hacer el desplante._

_-En este momento no estamos en la oficina- lo mire desde mis pestañas moviendo mi cuerpo más cerca de él, pasando mis manos por su cuello hasta bajarlo y plantarle un beso; el no demoro en responderme y así comenzamos de nuevo un baile de seducción, una batalla para ver quien dirigía el beso y quien tocaba más del otro pero para mi desgracia se paró abruptamente._

_-¿Qué sucede?- yo ya estaba rabiando y lo veía pequeño, es más analizaba la posibilidad que desde mi altura le pudiera dar una cachetada que lo mandara de bruces al piso._

_-Lo siento…de nuevo lo siento, pero primero debo arreglar mi ideas, mis pensamientos...-Bajo su cara un instante pero luego poso su mirada en mí, su mirada era sincera lo estaba considerando, mas esta de todas formas un rechazo de su parte; nuevamente me despreciaba._

_No le dije nada, tome mi bolso y me marche sin verle la cara._

Al día siguiente de esa desastrosa celebración para mi sorpresa Edward se presentó en la oficina a trabajar como si nada hubiera pasado, su ánimo estaba intacto y si yo no hubiera presenciado la escena diría que nada le pasaba. Como era mi costumbre inicie mis labores y ya al revisar mi agenda y las fechas de entrega de los informes me fije en que revisoría fiscal aun no entregaba el resultado de su trabajo y por tanto llame a Edward para saber por qué de su demora pero para ese momento ya poco faltaba para ser las 6 de la tarde y pronto acabaría el horario de oficina, mas no podía irme sin dejar ese asunto sin resolver.

_Flashback_

_Edward llego y me empapo de la información que contenía el informe y me informo de una anomalía en una de las sucursales de la empresa que estaba teniendo problemas con su pago de impuestos; trabajamos 3 largas e intensas horas tratando de solucionar el lio, ninguno hablo más que del tema laborar como yo se lo había pedido, pero no le quitaba el hecho que a veces lo cachaba mirándome más de lo estrictamente profesional hinchando mi ego. _

_Eran las 9.25 pm según marcaba mi reloj de pared y yo estaba que moría de calor, llevaba una falda lápiz azul que llegaba antes de la rodilla, mi blusa era blanca sin mangas con una pequeños fruncidos en frente, unos zapatos de tacón negro y el cabello suelto. Me pare enfrente del ventanal de mi oficina que ofrecía al vista de una New York activa mientras Edward terminaba de anotar unas observaciones y con un esfero que llevaba en mis manos trate de agarrarme el cabello pero el intento fue infructuoso y este término por caerse, paso seguido me incline para alzarlo cuando sentí una varoniles y posesivas manos en mis caderas ayudándome a recobrar mi postura anterior._

_-Estas putamente provocativa…yo ya no aguanto más…-susurro en mi odio con voz ronca y de inmediato me volvió para quedar frente a él y sin piedad me beso. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Que beso, fuerte, necesitado, ansioso y magistral; duro unos minutos mientras ambos nos trasladábamos a una atmosfera sexual y sensual, podía sentir sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y rodeando mi muy estrecha cintura hasta que poco a poco el beso fue bajando intensidad más por castigo a besarme sin mi consentimiento previo tome su labio inferior mordiéndolo rápido pero fuertemente haciéndolo sangrar._

_-aushh, Eso dolió…—Se tocó el labio y trago su sangre-Pero yo también se jugar rudo…recordémonos donde quedamos anoche- Dijo luego, tomándome aún más fuerte arrojando mi espalda contra la venta y volvió a arremeter contra mi boca._

_-¿anoche?-pregunte fingiéndome inocente- yo no recuerdo nada Sr. Cullen- ahí supe que pasaría, le había tocado su orgullo de macho pues su cara se descompuso, mas no dijo nada tan solo actuó; una fantasía sexual mía se haría realidad, me beso, introdujo su lengua sin pedir permiso, y yo le correspondí hasta que nos quedamos sin aliento y tuvo que recurrir a mi cuello, creando una tortura que empezaba allí, pero tenía efecto en la parte baja de mi vientre, y se concentraba en mis paredes vaginales; pronto todas nuestras ropas llegaron al piso incluyendo mi ropa interior, nos separamos un poco, yo rodee su cadera con mis piernas, para poder avanzar hasta el sillón de mi oficina donde se sentó y me halo, para que me sentara a horcajadas sobre él, sin avisos o juegos previos se introdujo en mi con una estocada salvaje y fuerte sacándome un fuerte gemido. En el momento que Edward me penetro, me olvide de todo, incluso que me había rechazado y dejado iniciada la noche anterior, solo sentía su cuerpo, solo olía su aroma…_

-¡Mamaaaa!- gritaron las dos sacándome de mis recuerdos, ambas con sus caras rojas.

-No queremos detalles de tu vida sexual con Edward-Dijo Lizzie

-Si omite ese tipo de detalles – Apoyo Carlie.

Pero yo no podía dejar de recordar, esa fue la primera de muchas noches de pasión en sus brazos y como poder olvidarlo….Donde iba…

_Flashback_

_Ya desnudos, sin hablar, sin pensar, solo sintiendo esa inmensa pasión desbordante, yo Isabella Swan me encontraba gritando, gimiendo y lloriqueando a causa de las sensaciones que el Edward "dios del sexo" Cullen me estaba haciendo. –Desde que te vi entrar con esa maldita falda quería hacer esto- me gimió al oído, mientras me llenaba, excitándome todavía más si fuese posible, -Oh Edwaaaaard- estaba al borde, me quedaba sin fuerzas, lo sabia, Edward lo supo, porque de un momento a otro me cargó, se puso de pie haciendo que yo también lo hiciera ocasionando que perdiéramos contacto, pero no duramos mucho tiempo separados, ya que en ese mismo instante me volteo, me recostó sobre la mesa y me penetro desde atrás, haciendo muchísimo mas caliente el acto –¡mierda!- gemí, lo sentía muchísimo mas grande desde esta posición, estaba frenéticamente desorientada, eran muchas sensaciones, me temblaban las piernas. – ¿Le gusta, Jefa?- me pregunto Edward dejando besos húmedos en mi cuello, hombros, espalda… ¿jefa? ¿Dijo jefa? –¡ puta mierda, Siiii!- dije, que me llamara Jefa solo ocasiono que me flaquearan las piernas y me faltara la respiración, estaba perdida, me había perdido en este hombre… lo supe en cuanto cerré mis ojos y vi fuegos artificiales, en ese momento lo único que podía escuchar eran los gemidos de nosotros dos y nuestros latidos de corazón, me retorcí, y millones de mariposas llenaron mi estómago, todo mi cuerpo se arqueó por el más puro placer hasta el punto que Edward me tuvo que sostener para no caer, me mordí fuerte mi labio inferior para no proferir un grito… y explote, cuando lo hice sentí a Edward venirse al mismo tiempo que yo, como si nuestros cuerpos hubiesen estado sincronizados desde el principio. _

_Y es que ahí, de pie, con la ciudad a mis espaldas, fui invadida sin piedad y a un ritmo enloquecedor por él, quien se había convertido en mi obsesión y hoy me daba el gusto de saberme victoriosa, una victoria completa porque no me decepciono con su rendimiento, por el contrario, me provoco el mejor maldito orgasmo de mi existencia._

Unos dedos fueron chasqueados frente a mi cara trayéndome de nuevo al presente, era Lizzie que con su ceño fruncido pregunto sin hablarme

-No es nada, tan solo estaba pensando- Y sí que pensaba bonito, reí para mi fuero interno.

-Entonces desde esa noche ustedes se hicieron amantes-asentí con la cabeza- ¿Cuánto tiempo duraron? ¿Por qué hoy no están juntos? ¿Por qué él nunca ha estado con nosotras?... ¿que ocurrió mama?-eso ultimo lo dijo con voz queda y por escenas como esta nunca quise contar nada hasta hoy, me partía el alma hacer sufrir a mis pequeñas, mi Lizzie hablaba y sabía perfectamente que estaba conteniendo para no llorar y en mejor estado no estaba su hermana que ya lloraba en silencio.

-Un año y algunos pocos días viví en Estados Unidos, yo no más había ido por mi trabajo y este me detuvo en el país durante ese tiempo; ¿Qué porque no estamos juntos? Fácil, yo no era la esposa de tu papa, el…él no sé si me quería, me amaba o solo nos hacíamos compañía mutuamente pero él se quedó con Alice, no lo decidió explícitamente pero no hizo falta.

Desde esa noche fuimos más que amantes, nos hicimos compañía, yo compartía con el todo, en la intimidad y frente a sus amigos y familia, yo me creí en un momento como su esposa, ¿saben? ¡Qué idiota de mí!, pero yo no podía fingir, tener sexo sin sentimiento no iba para mí, no era hipócrita para negarlo. Hasta que lo conocí no me veía al lado de un hombre, sometiendo mi independencia y mis metas por otra persona que no fuera yo, pero comencé a querer una familia; mi vida era libertina hasta ese momento y santa nunca fui, pero aun así toda mujer sueña con una familia y su príncipe azul como narran los cuentos de Disney… pero el mío hacia parte ya de otra historia y le pertenecía a ella.

-Edward fue un gran hombre y amante, era considerando, cariñoso, detallista, me cuidaba aunque no lo necesitara, él quería llevar el papel de típico hombre cavernícola y eso a mí no me molesto para nada. Llevaba mucho sin sentirme protegida y querida, me quitaba un peso de encima y él no se dio cuenta nunca de ello.

Juntos salíamos como si fuéramos novios o esposos, nunca nos ocultamos de nadie y la verdad miedo nunca nos dio que fueran con el chisme a ella; resulta irónico lo que la gente puedo "obviar" para congraciarse con otra o simplemente buscar tener alguna razón de cotilla, pero en fin, no todo fue color de rosa entre los dos; aunque nunca le reclame nada desde luego él no podía dedicar siempre su tiempo a mí ya que Alice siempre estaba en medio y a pesar de que mantenía fuera de la ciudad casi todas las semanas llegaba a importunar nuestros planes casi sin planearlo y Edward no se podía zafar, por lo tanto yo me queda como una espectadora de una gran pantomima, _su matrimonio._

Deje salir un gran suspiro –Su papa no sabe si quiera que ustedes existen – Solté de sopetón y la reacciones no se hicieron esperar, mis dos hijas tenia cara de estupor y no les aterrizaba la verdad de mis palabras por lo decidí seguir hablando.

-Yo no me engañaba, Edward a pesar de todos los desplantes, discusiones y groserías de su esposa seguía con ella porque la quería, de qué forma enfermiza o retorcida no lo sabía, ni aun hoy lo sé, pero sé que lo hizo. Mi tiempo en Estados Unidos era limitado y yo quería, deseaba y necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarme y llamar mío, el no puedo serlo y en mi interior siempre desee tener hijos. Edward no lo supo pero deje de tomar mis anticonceptivos luego de estar con el alrededor de 5 meses, sufrí algunas síntomas molestos por abandonar las hormonas, pero debido a que use las pastillas por mucho tiempo mi cuerpo aun debía adaptarse al nuevo régimen y tarde varios meses en quedar embarazada de ustedes. No quiero que piensen en que las traje a este mundo solo como capricho, yo las quería, yo deseaba un pedacito mío y de Edward en mis brazos, sabía que iba salir perdiendo al fin y al cabo, pero no quería salir con las manos vacías, fui egoísta, sí, pero no me arrepiento porque las tengo conmigo; ustedes fueron mi motor para levantarme cada día, por ustedes luche y no me arrepiento porque son lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

Para estas alturas, por mis mejillas traicioneras lágrimas bajaban, recordando mi frustración del momento por saberme enamorada de un hombre comprometido, un hombre perfecto, un hombre que yo quería, pero no podría obtener por más que use mis tretas bajas para que así fuera; llegue muy tarde, demasiado… la fortuna no me sonrió. Siempre pensé que cuando un hombre busca fuera de casa lo que no tiene y lo halla con él se queda, ¿no? Bueno, para mí no fue así, por más que yo también era una buena opción, bien podría ser su otra mitad él se quedó con ella o ella con él.

-¿Cómo termino todo? ¿Por qué no le contaste de tu embarazo?- Pregunto Carlie con voz queda a causa del llanto.

-El día que yo conocí a su padre era su cumpleaños, un 20 de junio y al año siguiente al cumplir 27, su esposa le organizo una cena y yo obviamente estuve ahí, ya había tenido la oportunidad de verla en algunos eventos y ya nos conocíamos y al ser la jefa de él y amiga de Rose pues no levantaba sospecha alguna o algún tipo de evidente de lo que había entre Edward y yo.

Durante la cena no pude evitar sentirme como un vil zapato, gracias a Dios, siempre supe como ocultar mis sentimientos de mis gestos pero eso no quitaba que con cada abrazo, cada beso, palabras susurradas al oído entre Edward y Alice a mí se me partiera el corazón, yo tenía en ese momento 3 o 4 semanas de embarazo, lo había descubierto hace poco y a nadie se lo había contado; ingenuamente esperaba alguna señal de parte de Edward que me hiciera pensar que estaba dispuesto a algo más conmigo, a dejar su esposa y comenzar juntos y ese día tuve mi señal.

Flashback

_Esa noche tenía un vestido corto que cubría tan solo uno de mis hombros con un volado, era de color gris oscuro, ceñido al cuerpo y a mis curvas, tenía unos zapatos de plataforma con diseños de correas y portaba mi cabello suelto, fui especialmente arreglada para deslumbrar._

_Durante la cena estuve con Rose y Emmett charlando normalmente, el ambiente estaba distendido pero cada vez más difícil me era estar ahí, Edward hablaba con otras personas y tenía entre sus brazos a Alice, yo quería estar en su lugar….¡urg! malditas hormonas que me ponen sensible, ¡quiero llorar! De repente Alice se deshizo del abrazo de Edward fue hacia un mesero tomo una copa y llamo la atención de todos los presentes._

_-Amigos, hoy tenemos que darles una noticia- Dijo la muy sucia mientras estiraba la mano hacia él y la apretaba- Hoy no solo celebramos el cumpleaños de mi amado esposo-Si claro, "amado" sobre todo porque lo demuestras, pensé-…Hoy también queremos celebrar que nos enteramos de mi embarazo, Edward y yo esperamos un hermoso bebe en menos de 7 meses._

_Juro que se me movió el mundo y yo quería cavar un hueco del tamaño del atlántico y no salir más, en cuestión de segundos me di cuenta que el juego acababa y perdía, por primera vez perdía en mi vida y el sentimiento para nada confortante, el muy maldito se acostaba con la desgraciada y me lo negaba. Me sentí usada y sucia, se supone yo llevaba las riendas del juego y no me entere en se momento las perdí. Todos los presentes rompieron en aplausos y yo los acompañe, tome el codo de Rose y me dirige hacia ellos para "felicitarlos"_

_-Querida-Querida bruja maldita, dije en mi interior mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- felicitaciones._

_-Gracias, Isabella- Dijeron en coro los esposos, más Edward rehusaba mirarme a los ojos. Cuando me acerque para darle un beso le susurre que debíamos hablar e imperceptiblemente asintió._

_La fiesta acabo pronto y yo me dirigí a mi hotel junto con Rose y Emmett_

_-Isabella, no… no sé qué decirte, ¿Cómo estás? – me pregunto Rose mientras Emm conducía el auto, ambas estamos en la parte trasera del mismo._

_-Rose, estoy muy bien, tu sabes que esto no fue más que una aventura, él tiene a su esposa y pronto un hijo, yo tengo mi vida en Londres, pronto me iré- Dije con una sonrisa en mis labios. Era cierto, en menos de 3 días partiría a Londres porque ya había sido asignado un encargado de las oficinas aquí y yo debía retornar a mi puesto. Durante el resto el camino, no se hablamos nada más referente al tema, solo cosas triviales. _

_3 horas espere que el desgraciado llegara, iban a dar la 1 am cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Era Edward y traía cara de yo no fui, entro con la cabeza baja, no dijo nada y yo me sentía explotar de la rabia que bullía en mí._

_*-Me engañaste, me mentiste, me dijiste que hace meses no la tocabas…me engañaste y seguí siendo en tu vida solo tu puta, la que te hacia compañía cuando ella no está -Le mande una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas, tanto que lo hizo trastabillar y mis bellos dedos se marcaron en un rojo escarlata en su mejilla._

_-No sabía qué me iba a faltar el valor cuando quise alejarme de ella, me di cuenta que a pesar de quererte a ti no he dejado de amarla._

_-Al fin yo he venido a ser en tu vida una estúpida más, siempre dispuesta para ti, tu muñeca de uso. Tú me usaste, me engañaste, jugaste conmigo- Estaba histérica, comencé a llorar, gritar, golpearle el pecho con mis puños._

_-No me hablas así Bella, no me juzgues, recuerda las noches y los días que mentí para estar un minuto contigo dejándola a ella, las cosas que hice para complacerte… ¿Qué no piensas que pude haberla perdido a ella y a ti? Si quieres un culpable, somos los dos, yo solo no me metí en esto, tu sabias que yo estaba casado.-El también estaba gritando, me sostenía de las muñecas con más fuerza de la necesaria, estábamos en el calor de la discusión._

_Le escupí la cara- ¡NO me vuelvas a llamar Bella!, no tienes ese derecho, prometiste cuidarme y velar por mí, me dijiste que nunca más iba a estar sola, que siempre estarías conmigo y ahora… ¿y ahora qué? Con un demonio, ¡hoy te quedas con ella, vas a tener un hijo! A mí de que me sirven tus excusas, yo perdí, pero no más, no más me escuchas, me largo… no seguiré siento tu amante, tu salvavidas, vete con ella, ella que no te comprende ni te da lo que yo sí. Vete con ella que te abandona en cualquier oportunidad, que no comparte contigo los momentos difíciles. ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!_

_-Tu estas confundida, esto te cayo de sorpresa, a mí también… Bella, no me alejes de ti, yo apenas me entere lo del bebe hoy, yo te necesito en vida; no me hagas escoger entre ella y tú, por favor. Una es mi esposa y la otra…es mi novia, tú eres mi otra mitad. ¿No ves acaso que sin alguna de las dos no soy más?_

_Yo quería matarlo, en serio, ganas no me faltaban pero no, eso sí que no, él también iba a sufrir, como no sé, pero algo debía pasarle, ¿Cómo podía ser tan maldito y decime todo eso sin descaro? Esta loco si piensa que lo voy a compartir más, en este momento es todo o nada y el ya decidió, se queda con ella. Yo tengo a mi bebe, no lo necesito a él, no necesito a nadie. Luego de unos minutos recuperando ambos la normalidad de la respiración, estábamos en medio del recibidor de mi habitación callados._

_-Vete, déjame pensar, no me llames ni me busques. Debo pensar y poner mis ideas en claro._

_Asintió con la cabeza, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso casto en los labios –Perdóname- Me dijo con todo el sentimiento posible, lo decía de verdad, lo sé. Luego se marchó, pero no solo de mi habitación, desde ese momento de mi vida también._

Sorpresivamente para mí, al acabar de contar mi historia mis hijas se abalanzaron sobre mí y me abrazaron fuerte, no hicieron faltas las palabras, nos sumimos en un momento madre-hijas que dejaban claro la conexión existente entre nosotras.

-Niñas, debo pedirles perdón porque las traje al mundo a mi voluntad, pero con todo mi amor. Las he amado con cada célula de mi cuerpo e insisto, no me arrepiento de lo hecho hasta hoy, las tengo a usted y me duele tener que decirles la verdad, un ejemplo de mujer no soy, he tenido mis momentos buenos y malos, pero he vivido cada día, cada cosas, cada experiencia y nada me falta; pero de todo lo que he hecho, lo más bello ha sido verlas crecer, me siento orgullosa de ustedes mis pequeñas mas no puedo seguir, quisiera estar presente en lo que les queda por vivir, pero estoy cansada…

-No mami, no digas eso –hablo Carlie- Tu no nos debes nada, todo no lo diste y aunque no conocimos a nuestro papa, siempre estuviste ahí, ese hueco no lo vivimos. No te niego que me hubiera gustado compartir con él, saber cómo era, pero no cambiaría una minuto con el que mi vida contigo. Te amo, mami, no nos dejes. –Mi muñequita decía cada palabra y era un puñal a mi corazón. Todas estábamos llorando, llorando porque mi final era inevitable; del cáncer de seno me operaron pero en menos de seis meses había vuelto más agresivo e hizo metástasis en mi cuerpo, ahora estaba alojado en mi estómago e intestinos, me ataco fuerte y ya no había más por hacer.

Luego de otro momento en un silencioso abrazo, tuve que saber – Y tu Lizzie, ¿Qué opinas de mama?

-Yo… yo estoy sorprendida por todo, no lo niego, no es bonito saber que te metiste en una relación, pero es cierto que no hiciste sola, él también tuvo la culpa pero hiciste lo mejor al irte. Mami, te agradezco de corazón que me hallas dado la vida, que nos cuidaras y más que una madre fueras mi amiga. Mami, tengo que preguntarte, ¿nunca supiste más de él?, ¿nunca te busco?

-Nunca más supe de él y no sé si me busco, tenemos mucho de distancia; supongo que el sigue en New York y yo no volví a salir de Londres. Luego de que se fuera de mi cuarto, tome mi ropa, llame a Rose, solo ella me acompaño al día siguiente a tomar mi avión, decidí adelantar el vuelo porque no tenía nada más que atara a esa tierra. Ella fue una gran amiga y lloro conmigo ese día, nunca supo que estaba embarazada y nunca más tuve contacto con ella, quise olvidar todo lo que vive con él y sabía que si mantenía contacto con Rosalie ella tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de la verdad y todo se complicaría.

Estuvimos hablando algunas cosas más y se nos hizo de noche, mas mis niñas no se iban a ir dejándome sola, sabían que poco me quedaba; Carlie y Lizzie habían salido un momento por unos café para el frio de la noche y yo estaba sola en cama recordando mis momentos felices con Edward, yo de verdad lo ame, aunque duela reconocerlo, lo quise pero no lo tuve nunca, tarde lo comprendí… ese día en su cumpleaños me di cuenta que nunca fue mío.

_Flashback_

_13 de septiembre, mi cumpleaños y estaba SOLA. Desde que mis padres murieron, mis cumpleaños no eran más motivo de celebración. Esta fecha era única para mí, porque estaba con ellos, ya fuera que me hicieran una cena, me dieran un regalo, me organizaran una fiesta o solo se quedaran hablando conmigo, los extrañaba mucho._

_Todo el día había estado llorando mi pena, no fui al trabajo, ni había querido contestar el teléfono; ya había anochecido, el reloj marcaba las 7.35 pm y mi día acababa teniendo la determinación de mañana salir adelante y vivir como me lo pidió mi madre. De repente tocaron a mi puerta, intente ignorar el llamado pero quien fuera que fuera no se marchaba, me encamine a la puerta con todo el ánimo de mandar a la mierda a la muchacha de servicio, ¿pues quien más podría ser? Una gran sorpresa me lleva al abrir y ver recostado de la pared de enfrente a Edward sonriendo de mí forma favorita._

_-Hola, me dejas pasar, estas pesan –Dijo mostrando las 2 bolsas que tenía en la mano._

_-hey…Este… hoy no estoy de humor para nada, por favor vete y déjame sola, ya mañana hablamos, ¿sí?_

_-No señorita, eso sí que no, hoy tenemos que celebrar- se metió a mi habitación._

_-Edward no seas grosero y vete que no quiero hablar y mucho menos hoy tengo que celebrar –Negó con la cabeza, mientras dejaba en la mesa de la pequeña cocina lo que parecía eran ingredientes para hacer una lasaña._

_-Eso sí que no, Isabella ya estuvo bueno, has estado todo el día aquí llorando por lo que veo y no has celebrado tu cumpleaños, sé que no tener a tus papas te duele pero la vida sigue y un año más de vida no es cualquier cosa, así que si tu no celebras tu vida yo si lo voy a hacer y punto._

_Sinceramente no tenía ganas de rebatir nada y su compañía me haría bien así que juntos nos pusimos a cocinar la lasaña entre bromas y conversaciones triviales y por la misma tónica cenamos._

_-y entonces mi papa salió rojo del restaurant….- No pude más y me eche a llorar de nuevo, Edward estaba contándome anécdotas graciosas de sus familia y amigos y pronto me di cuenta que yo no tenía que contar, no tenía ya familia y amigos tampoco._

_-Shss pequeña, no llores, perdóname por hacer llorar pero no quiero que estés así, no hoy, nunca más, yo estoy contigo, yo te cuido- Me decía mientras me mecía en sus brazos tocando mi cabello. Por mucho rato nos quedamos en silencio, el consolándome y yo sollozando._

_-Sabes, aun llorando tus ojos se ven hermosos, tienes una bella cara Isabella…un momento- Pensó- sabes en el instituto no era tan bueno, pero tome clases de español y Bella significa hermosa, esa partícula esta en tu nombre… de verdad eres bella, mi Bella; si de ahora en adelante te voy a decir Bella, ¿Qué te parece?_

_-No sé, nadie me había llamado de otra forma, para mis papas siempre fui preciosa o muñeca, nada más._

_-Pues no se diga más, Bella, vamos a dormir ya es tarde._

_-Eres un tarado, ¿sabías?-Bromee_

_-No, pero tampoco me importa-Me tomo en sus brazos y me deposito en la cama. Pasar tiempo con Edward me hacía tanto bien, encontraba paz y me sentía protegida; pronto el sueño empezó a llegar pero yo no quería cerrar mis ojos._

_-Vamos Bella, duerme que hoy yo velo tu sueño- Me dijo dejando un beso en mi frente. Esa noche no hubo sexo, esa noche no hubo pretensiones, esa noche estuvieron 2 almas juntas compartiendo un mismo lugar en la soledad de sus vidas…Esa noche supe que era a Edward a quien quería, a quien amaba._

En mi mente comenzó a repetirse sus palabras _Vamos Bella duerme… _y eso hice, de fondo escuchaba un ruido agudo sostenido, unos gritos, un te amo mami, llanto y dolor….Eran mis hijas quienes rodeaban mi cama, un médico tratando de reanimarme pero yo tan solo quería dormir…

Isabella Marie Swan

1987 - 2035

Querida madre, descansa en paz.

* * *

><p>Hola, he aquí mi primer bebe, creo que mi primer escrito en toda la vida….No me considero una escritora ni nada menos pero tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo aquí en FF y pues aquí me presento con este O.S<p>

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga y beta Jenni porque me ayudo con muchos detalles y a ella le deben el lemmon, la verdad a mí no me salía.

Espero sus opiniones tanto si les gusto como no. BYE!

*Frase de la canción Si yo fuera un chico-Beyonce

*Parte de la discusión de Bella y Edward es inspirada en una canción de Pimpinela llamada Una estúpida más.


	2. Chapter 2

**TARDE LO CONOCÍ**

**Disclaimer:: Todos los personajes son de SM, solo la historia es de mi creación.**

* * *

><p>Hola! Bueno ahí las dejo con lo que paso con Edward, Elizabeth y Carlie. Espero no las defraude.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward' Pov<p>

Soy un perfecto cobarde, esa fue la conclusión a la que llegue al salir del Hampton Inn el hotel donde Isabella, MI Bella se quedaba; ella era una mujer fuerte y sola una vez la había visto llorar y eso fue en su cumpleaños cuando recordó a sus padres muertos y ese día me prometí cuidarla aunque ella se negara y pocas veces lo necesitara, y ahora era yo el causante de sus lágrimas.

Me encontraba caminando sobre la 320 Pearl Street, no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras _Me engañaste, me mentiste, me dijiste que hace meses no la tocabas…me engañaste y seguí siendo en tu vida solo tu puta, la que te hacia compañía cuando ella no está…. Tú me usaste, me engañaste, jugaste conmigo, _palabras llenas de dolor pero con un tinte de verdad. Isabella llego a mi refrescando mi vida, mi matrimonio estaba en decadencia y en ella encontré mi fuerte, pero nunca la considere mi _puta _como se llamó hoy; ojala mi situación pudiera ser como la de los hombres musulmanes que logran casarse hasta con 4 mujeres y viven en armonía, ¿Por qué no podía estar casado con Bella? –Porque ella no se permitiría ser la otra, me respondió la conciencia y esboce una triste sonrisa, si, ella no sería plato de segunda mesa aunque por casi un año haya sido para el mundo _mi amante, la otra. _

Hace un año exactamente la conocí en la celebración de mi cumpleaños número 26, celebración que estuvo en manos de Emmett y su esposa Rosalie ya que como era común mi esposita Alice no estaba en la ciudad y ellos no permitirían que me quedara sin salir. Ese día fue su cuerpo el que me llamo, pero fue su personalidad la que me inquieto, fuerte, decidida y mordaz, diferente a Alice dulce, consentida y hasta caprichosa más yo no me consideraba un hombre infiel, precisamente si me case fue para ser fiel y compartir mi vida con alguien, pero no todo sale como planeamos ¿cierto?

Al principio me fue muy difícil decidirme a entablar una relación con Isabella, estaban mis principios y moral que no me dejaban actuar pero tenerla de continuo a mi lado al ser mi superior en la oficina, verla dirigir a un gigante, una empresa tan grande a manos de una mujer me llenaba el pecho de orgullo y deseo; ella quebraba mi autocontrol e hizo que mandara al carajo toda regla moral que tenía.

El tiempo que junto a Bella he estado, ha sido liberador, me siento en mi lugar, en una paz y tranquilidad de saberme entendido y comprendido por ella; sin embargo está del otro lado de la moneda mi historia con Alice que ha sido mi compañera desde hace una década, desde el instituto, pasando por la universidad, primero como amigos, luego como novios y el paso a seguir: el matrimonio. Puede resultar exasperante e infantil pero solo yo puedo ver en Alice cosas que otros no, pero sé que son reales, ella tiene la capacidad de hacerme reír de tonterías, de entretenerme con cosas simples, es una buena compañía y una gran amiga… pronto una madre, la madre de mi hijo.

En mi proyecto de vida estaba estudiar, conseguir un buen trabajo, casarme, tener hijos, verlos crecer y envejecer con buenos recuerdos de mi vida diaria al lado de mi familia pero esos planes se tergiversaron al llegar Isabella a mi vida; si bien al principio todo fue muy pasional pronto ambos nos dimos cuenta que hacíamos buena pareja y aunque ella nunca lo dijo o me reclamo, hasta hoy claro, estaba esperando a que decidiera por una de las dos….pero ¡NO PUDE! Se supone le había contado a Isabella no mantenía más relaciones íntimas con mi esposa no obstante la carne es débil y vamos, Alice no estaba nada mal ¿Cómo negármele a mi esposa? Si, un completo desgraciado, un cobarde y un estúpido; no quería decidir por ninguna de las dos, porque a las dos las quiero, a ambas las amo y las necesito en mi vida, ambas con sus errores y aciertos.

Ahora el problema en mi mente y corazón se agrava, un hijo, mi hijo… quiero ser padre pero no solo de un hijo de Alice sino también de Bella ¿imposible? No, pero sí muy difícil y egoísta, ¿Cómo convencer a Isabella de quedarse a mi lado luego de enterarse de que será padre y ella no la madre? Por lo menos tengo el consuelo de saber que lo va a pensar, este ha sido un día muy difícil para ambos y no tenemos todo en perspectiva, ya mañana lograremos una solución.

_3 meses después…._

3 meses y sin saber nada de Isabella, no la culpo es razonable su actuar, la conozco y sé que si de ella depende nunca sabré más de ella ni su suerte, mi Bella es muy orgullosa y vengativa, me pregunto ¿qué hará para hacerme pagar todo lo sucedido?….

El reloj marcaba las 3.07 PM y en un rato llegaría Alice por mí para ir al especialista y tomarle una ecografía al bebe. Mi vida con Alice no era mala y con la llegada de mi primer hijo había una motivación para seguir adelante pero no podía dejar de sentirme incompleto desde que no la veo, yo la necesito en mi vida y ella se marchó importándole poco eso…Estaba organizando unos documentos cuando cómo cual torbellino entro a la oficina Rosalie gritando más de un improperio hasta que luego de unos segundos se calmó.

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas seguir como si nada? ¿No vas a buscarla?, he pensado en contratar un investigador privado en Londres y buscarla… Fue un gran descuido de mi parte nunca preguntarle donde quedaba su residencia allá pero…-corte las palabras de Rosalie.

-Rosalie agradezco tu preocupación pero no voy a hacer nada-Dije tratando de ser usar el tono más amable posible pero esta mujer ya me sacaba el quicio, desde que Bella se fue no hacía más que instarme para buscarla y quería, claro que quería pero no lograría nada es más ahora no era solo yo, conmigo venia mi hijo y su madre… La Isabella que conozco no separaría una "familia" ni a un pequeño de sus padres.

Su cara se volvió azul de la rabia y la fuerza que seguramente hacía para no lanzárseme encima para golpearme, respiro hondo –Voy hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada y ahora mismo vas moviendo tu trasero y me acompañas a buscar el mentado investigador, ¡YA!- Grito la última parte y yo ya no estaba en mis cabales y mucho menos en mi modo caballero.

-Rosalie – Escupí cada letra- Si quieres que sigamos siendo amigos, NO TE METAS EN MI PUTA VIDA.

-Me meto estúpido porque sé que te estas equivocando dejando ir a Isabella ¿Qué acaso no ves que es ella y no Alice tu verdadero amor?

-¿Me crees tan estúpido? ¡Claro que lo sé! Yo le amo ¿me entiendes? Yo a esa mujer la amo y no sé qué hacer sin ella pero ahora tengo un hijo por el cual luchar y no lo puedo dejar.-La verdad de mis palabras me callo como agua fría, era cierto ¡que tarde me vine a dar cuenta de mis sentimientos! A Alice le tenía un gran cariño, tal vez no el suficiente para considerar amor, pero si el que necesitaba para esforzarme e intentar formar una familia por ese bebe que no tenía la culpa.

De lo que ni Rosalie ni yo caímos en cuenta es que bajo el marco de la puerta estaba una muy impresionada Alice, observando y escuchando todo.

-Entonces es cierto –Su voz era fría y estaba enmarcada por una rabia contenida- Tenias una amante y….Claro, era ella, la putica esa de tu ex jefa.

Tanto como Rosalie y yo estábamos pasmados sin saber q decir o que hacer, negarlo desde luego no era una opción, pero estábamos en la oficina y no podía comenzar a levantar escándalos así como así, aun mas si en ese escándalo estaba involucrada una de las ejecutivas de la misma empresa. Avance hacia Alice pues aún me encontraba detrás de mi escritorio y al llegar a su lado, ella como era de esperarse repelió todo contacto conmigo.

-no me toques-Alice iba a seguir insultándome seguro, pero de un momento a otro se desvaneció ante mí y por poco no alcanzo a cogerla, sin embargo si alcanzo a golpearse la espalda.

-¡Rosalie ayúdame! Toma mi teléfono de la chaqueta y ve llamando al hospital- pero ella solo estaba pasmada frente a mí, mas sin esperar una reacción suya tome en brazos a Alice y me dirigí al hospital. Al llegar ahí ya nos esperaba la ginecóloga y otros médicos que con premura la atendieron.

.

.

.

.

.

_Época actual _

22 años han pasado desde que conocí a Isabella, 22 años hace desde que mi vida no siguió igual; luego de llevar a Alice al hospital, me informaron que su embarazo estaba en estado de riesgo por causa de la preclancia que padecía y tanto ella como mi hijo, si porque era un varoncito, estaba en peligro. El resto del embarazo me desviví cuidándolos, tratando de no alterar a Alice y complacerla en lo que pidiese, pero mi relación con ella no volvió a ser igual tampoco, luego de hablarlo o más bien que ella me gritara y luego terminara llorando a mares, "decidimos" luchar por nuestro matrimonio por nuestra historia y por nuestro hijo. Tanto ella como yo pusimos de nuestra parte pero sobre nosotros se cernía una sombra, el recuerdo de ella, por mi parte la añoranza de tenerla en mis brazos y compartir bellos momentos de interminables platicas con ella y por parte de Alice la sombra de los celos y el rencor.

Al nacer mi hijo Edward, porque Alice así quiso llamarlo al compartir el mismo rebelde cabello y su color, surgió en mí un cariño inmediato por tan pequeña criatura, una constatación de que a pesar de todo mi dolor y mi estupidez no había dejado de dar frutos, por mi hijo todo en vida retomaba un sentido y hallaba un norte, pero para mi desgracia algo paso con Alice y su comportamiento se hizo realmente insoportable, con celos enfermizos, llamadas en medio de la jornada laboral, acoso, vigilancia y demás fue acabando mi paciencia y mi cariño, odiaba llegar a casa y verle la cara, mas todavía que por su culpa tenía que trabajar y esforzarme más porque decidió dejar de trabajar para cuidar a Edward Jr., cosa que no veía a mal sino fuera porque se empecinaba en llevar una vida de lujos y excentricidades que yo debía solventar y además no cuidaba propiamente dicho ella al bebe porque contrato al paso de los día una nana.

Luego de 4 años de vivir en un asco de intento de familia y pareja, fue ella quien interpuso la demanda de divorcio, para mí un respiro, un halo de libertad pero también un dolor enorme porque a ella le fue dada la custodia del niño y yo fui delegado a ser el papa de fin de semana, triste, injusto pero tal vez merecido. Sin embargo, no todo en mi vida era un lio, luego de mucho ahorrar, de un gran empeño, trabajo y esfuerzo pude abrir una oficina de contabilidad y asesorías contables, pequeña en un principio pero que fue obteniendo grandes contratos laborales al paso del tiempo hasta hoy, logrando consolidarse como una gran empresa contable.

Mi vida social continua igual, aunque Rosalie nunca me perdono nunca buscar a Isabella y ganas no me faltaron hasta el día que me di cuenta que era tarde para cualquier intento, una tarde leyendo _European Voice, _hacían un reportaje de los 10 mujeres europeas más exitosas de todo Europa y ahí en el ranking salía ella y bajo su foto, en la que se veía hermosa por supuesto, más madura y egocéntrica si cabe decirlo, rezaba un texto así:

_Isabella Swan, gerente general de las empresas Hale, prontamente será la vicepresidenta de la misma; a sus 29 años de edad ha conseguido posicionar_

_se en un mundo dirigido por hombres y gracias a su audacia empresarial y buen ojo al hacer inversiones ha conducido a las empresas Hale a ser la numero uno en las empresas textileras de Europa y aun en América. Isabella madre de unas hermosas gemelas de menos de 2 años de edad, vive en…._

Madre, madre…. Las palabras aun retumban en mi mente, rabia y desconsuelo son los sentimientos que me embargaron cuando las leí, ella había continuado con su vida, había alcanzada sus metas y propósitos, era una empresaria exitosa y también una madre, tal vez esposa, novia o quizás amante de algún pendejo afortunado. Isabella siguió su vida y no me recuerda, ni me llora, como si no hubiera estado en su vida, lo peor ella estaba presente en mi mente cada día, cada hora, cada vez que tomaba a una mujer me veía obligado a pensar que era ella que estaba en mis brazos, gozando, gimiendo y jadeando por mí; pero ella ni corta ni perezosa ya había formado un hogar con otro….Una zorra, eso era, una buscona…. la odio, pero la amo, aun hoy me duele el no tenerla a mi lado, vació y sin verdadera vida me dejo, al final me quede sin Alice y sin Isabella.

-Señor Cullen, lo esperan en la sala 1 para la entrevista con los ingleses- Me aviso mi secretaria Gina por el intercomunicador despabilando mi mente del pasado que fue, un presente y un futuro que ya no será.

-Claro Gina, ofrézcales algo de tomar que ya voy para allá- Bueno, toca trabajar…pensé.

Al entrar en la oficina me encontré con un hombre de unos 50 años junto a dos jovencitas que pasarían los 20, algo raro la verdad para iniciar una reunión de negocios pero aun ni yo sabía a qué se debía la reunión, no conocía de que empresa venían estos delegados que insistieron en mantener su procedencia en confidencialidad hasta este día.

-Buenos días, soy el señor Edward Cullen y esta es mi secretaria Gina, un gusto en conocerles-Dije estrechando la mano de las 3 personas frente a mí y sin querer a observar a las chicas, gemelas por su parecido, recordé a mi hijo, a quien no veía hace casi un año, tienen el mismo tono de piel y el cabello de una de ellas, cobrizo; sentí una punzada en el corazón.

-Buenos días, soy Jasper Hale y ellas son Elizabeth y Carlie-hablo el hombre señalando a las chicas, pero no me pasó desapercibido que omitió sus apellidos, no parecían familiares pues él es rubio… interesante.

-Ok, vamos al grano, lo que van a encontrar en las carpetas que Gina ubico frente a ustedes es la oferta de servicios y asesorías de la empresa, aunque sus empresas se ubiquen en el Reino Unido estamos en la capacidad de trabajar para ustedes. Ahora, en sí, ¿cómo se llama?, ¿a que se dedica sus empresa? y ¿qué servicio específico necesitan?- En los negocios es mejor andar sin rodeos y no podíamos mantener una reunión sin saber a qué terrenos me adentro.

El Sr. Hale observo a las chicas por unos segundos, tensando de inmediato la sala, compartieron unas miradas como hablando sin palabras y fue Elizabeth quien tomó la palabra para sorpresa mía.

-Vera Sr. Cullen, esta reunión no es de negocios a decir verdad- suspiro descargando el aire de los pulmones, mientras su hermana se tocaba las manos nerviosamente a su lado- Nosotras, Carlie y yo- dijo señalándose- Tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar…

-Discúlpenme señoritas pero no las sigo, yo a ustedes no las conozco y no sé de qué podamos hablar o tratar. – Esto es más duro de lo que pensé- la escuche susurrar mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Permítanos presentarnos, Somos Carlie y Elizabeth…Swan ¿ya sabe cómo ubicarnos?- Hablo la castaña que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada y yo ya estaba buscando con la mirada las cámaras escondidas, debía ser alguna broma de Emmett. Mire la puerta esperando a que entrara el o como cual novela fuera ella, Isabella, mi Bella quien traspasara el umbral porque si algo pude hilar en mi mente es que las chicas frente a mi eran sus hijas.

-Mama no vendrá- Dijo Elizabeth con la voz baja conteniendo un sollozo, me había quedado mirando la puerta prendo.

Gina parecía no entender nada y yo estaba pegado al asiento, siéndome frio hasta la hiel y sin piso donde aterrizar.

-Gina, por favor, ve a seguir con tu trabajo y no pases llamadas, estoy ocupado. –Esto debíamos hablarlo con la mayor privacidad posible y mi secretaria era una cotilla sin remedio.

Mientras Gina salía, mi mirada era de desconcierto para las hijas de Bella, un poco de ella estaba en cada una, no solo en lo físico, sino también sus movimientos y ademanes; pero, ¿qué pensar? ¿Qué decir? Simplemente yo no las conozco pero tal parece ellas de mí si saben mucho.

La sala quedó sumida en un silencio sepulcral, no salía de mi asombro y las chicas se veían inquietas, ninguno parecía querer tomar la palabra aunque finalmente quien hablo fue el Sr. Hale:

-Las chicas lo han estado buscando desde hace 3 meses, creo que ustedes deben hablar a solas, por lo tanto yo las esperare afuera –Dijo dirigiéndose a ellas para luego voltear hacia mí - Por favor escúchelas y… suerte con todo. – La verdad yo no podía estar más desconcertado, hace menos de media hora estaba muy tranquilo con mi vida, recordándola, si, como todos los días pero en este momento miles de preguntas se aglomeraban en mi boca incapaces de ser pronunciadas.

-Bueno, vamos al grano- Tomo la palabra Elizabeth de forma fuerte para que luego su rostro se descompusiera de dolor- Mi mama murió hace 3 meses…- ¡Y el mundo me odiaba! ¿Por qué me da esa noticia sin anestesia? Realmente estaba confundido, impávido en mi silla.

Otra vez nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio, la nostalgia y el dolor estaban haciendo presencia entre los tres; Cuando por fin pude obligarme a hablar, solo pude soltar la pregunta más tonta del mundo, un - ¿Qué?

Elizabeth no podía hablar, lloraba en silencio y yo quería abrazarla, abrazarlas a ambas, loco tal vez pero necesitaba llenar el vacío de mi corazón. Si tan solo hubiera tenido tiempo….

-Mama murió hace 3 meses de cáncer, estuvo por mucho tiempo en tratamiento pero este hizo metástasis y los médicos ya no podían hacer nada- Carlie paro para tomar aire- Esto no es fácil de decir y no pretendemos tener nada de su parte… solo queríamos conocerlo, no fue hasta antes de morir que mama nos habló de usted- Escuchaba pero no podía tener un pensamiento cuerdo, Carlie miro a su hermana como buscando apoyo y permiso para seguir el relato- Antes de morir, ella nos contó de su historia juntos y fue muy duro para nosotras saber que mama fue "la amante" de alguien, pero más duro saber que nuestro papa nunca supo de nuestra existencia. Mama se embarazo de él porque así lo quiso, pero no con el consentimiento o el deseo de él… Nosotras nacimos 6 meses después de que ella dejara los Estados Unidos, teníamos apenas 7 meses de gestación.

¿Qué haces cuando a tu oficina llegan unas lindas señoritas a hablar de un amor del pasado? y contarte que…oh, y si mira, da la casualidad de que eres nuestro padre; algo que nunca me imaginé pero que en algún momento desee, un hijo mío y de Isabella, ahora frente a mí, no solo un hijo, son 2 chicas hermosas fruto del amor. Un sentimiento de amor, mezclado con el dolor, la ira y el desconcierto hacían guerra en mi cabeza.

Yo las miraba sin aun creérmelo, reconociéndolas, escaneando con mi mirada mis rasgos en ellas que de primera vista no percibí aunque ahí estaban, Isabella y yo juntos, mezclados en total armonía dándoles belleza ultraterrena a esas dos chicas.

-Entonces- mi vos salió débil, cual murmullo- ¿Ustedes son mis hijas?- Ambas asintieron con las mejillas anegadas en lágrimas- Dios… esto parece mentira, ¿Por qué…porque nunca….?

-¿Por qué nunca supiste de nosotras? ¿Por qué nunca te buscamos antes? ¿Por qué mama calló?- Elizabeth hablaba con un deje de rabia que no supe distinguir para quien era dirigida, mientras yo solo asentí a sus preguntas

-Ella nos contó de su "relación" y tu engaño, mama no iba a soportar ser la otra que quedó embarazada y debía mantenerse en las sombras, ella no iba darnos una vida de bastardas- Con esas palabras supe hacia donde iba el agua del molino, hacia quien iba dirigida su rabia- Tú la engañaste, le mentiste y aunque ella también lo hizo ocultándonos y aún más se embarazo a gusto, no quiso seguir adelante en eso. Sabemos todo lo que ocurrió y mama también fue culpable, pero le reprochamos nada a ella… y aunque quisiera a usted tampoco.

-Lizzie, basta, no vinimos a pelear- Trato de conciliar Carlie mientras yo apenas salía del shock causado por sus palabras, los nuevos acontecimientos, dos hijas…Dos hijas de ella y mías.

-Como ya dijimos no queremos nada de usted, solo que al morir mamá y saber por fin el misterio que velaba nuestro origen quisimos dar con quien también nos dio la vida, no pretendemos jugar a la familia feliz, recrear un encuentro de novela entre un padre y sus hijas perdidas por años, solo que pensamos que usted tenía todo el derecho de saber que tiene dos hijas.- Sus palabras hacia mi eran frías, cortantes, no había cariño alguno aunque no debería haberlo, pero era mis hijas, una nueva oportunidad para poder ser un padre ya que con mi hijo no pude, él estaba en extremo manipulado por Alice y yo era el villano de la historia, algo de cierto quizás, pero…¡Ay, Dios! ¿Qué se supone que diga o haga?

-Yo no sé qué decir- mi vos era titubeante- No sé cómo actuar, estoy aun en shock, de Isabella no supe nada por alrededor de 20 años, desde ese día que la deje en el hotel luego de mi cumpleaños, ella me dijo que me llamaría y yo como el idiota que soy no caí en cuenta de que quería tomar tiempo y poder irse…Sé que la lastime y la engañe, pero yo también sufrí. –Tome un sorbo de agua para refrescar mi garganta y poder seguir hablando- La verdad nunca me imaginé que Isabella se hubiera embarazado de mí, no diré que no me causa rabia, porqué merecía saberlo, estar con ustedes, pero sí sé que me causan una gran felicidad, puede que no lo crean pero yo si ame a su mama, solo que no pude distinguir a tiempo el grado de mi amor y cuando lo hice ya fue tarde. Ahora ella esta m-muerta y…- Y lo que nunca pensé hacer en mi vida y menos con espectadores fue llorar, llorar por el tiempo perdido y porque ya no la volvería a ver, porque las chicas que estaban frente a mí no daban seña de querer tener una relación conmigo, ser padre e hijas.

De nuevo fue Carlie quien tomó la palabra- Nosotras solo estaremos hasta el próximo domingo en la noche en New York, debemos regresar a Londres a seguir con nuestros estudios, aun debemos hablar y creo que los tres debemos recuperarnos de igual modo de tantas emociones vividas. Estaremos con el Tío Jasper en _The New York Palace _y sus números ya los tienes, así que nosotras nos marchamos ya.

La despedida fue fría y distante, propia más de tres desconocidos que de unas personas con lazos familiares, mientras las observaba salir de las oficinas a ambos lados del Sr. Hale abrazadas a él, no pude evitar derrumbarme emocionalmente, pedí cancelar mis citas por el resto del día y salí sin más rumbo a mi apartamento.

.

.

.

_Terminal de transporte Internacional Heathrow,__ Londres lunes 5.30 am_

Hace alrededor de una hora habíamos desembarcado y ya nos dirigíamos a cruzar la puerta de salida, estaba junto al Sr. Hale y mis hijas, Elizabeth y Carlie; habían sido 8 largas horas a su lado y es que aunque ellas me buscasen y me permitiesen venir con ellas para conocernos y poder visitar la tumba de la que fue mi amor, las cosas entre nosotros eran frías e incomodas.

Al salir del aeropuerto, las chicas tomaron un taxi junto con su "tío" para dirigirse a casa mientras yo tome otro para ir The Berkeley, un hotel de lujo ubicado a sólo unos minutos de las tiendas de Knightsbridge y Hyde Park. Al llegar a mi habitación solo pude lanzarme sobre la cama y tapar mi rostro con ambas manos, la vida puede cambiar en tan solo segundos, darnos tragos dulces o amargos, pero lo que nunca imagine posible fue que aun después de muerta yo aún siguiera siendo víctima de sus decisiones; quisiera guardarle rencor y sentir ira al pensar en ella, pero no es así, pensé muchas veces como seria que Isabella me haría pagar la canallada que le hice porque si algo tenia y tengo claro es que era muy vengativa y no me equivoque, durante 20 años estuve ajeno a la existencia de mis hijas y hoy ya no creo poder hacer nada para mantener una relación padre-hijas con ellas, el tiempo perdido ya no se va a recuperar. Me dormí pensando que como padre soy un asco, con Edward no mantengo una relación muy activa, parte porque él, manejado por Alice y parte porque mi orgullo es tal, que no hago nada para mantener contacto con él, y ahora tengo unas hijas de las que poco se pero que me necesitan o eso quiero creer.

Casi 11 horas después de tocar el suelo londinense me encontraba frente a la tumba de Isabella Marie Swan, madre, amante y amiga, pero no esposa y por más egoísta que pueda parecer, el solo saber que ante el mundo no fue la esposa de otro me da cierto alivio pero no completo, pues ella si tuvo a alguien en su vida; Marco Della Valle un empresario Italiano, dueño de una cadena de restaurantes fue para ella lo que significaría en fines prácticos un esposo. Según me contaron las chicas, Isabella lo dejo a penas se enteró de que tenía cáncer para que el pudiera rehacer su vida con otra, tal vez ella presentía que no saldría victoriosa.

Y ahí frente a los restos humanos de la que fue una gran mujer solo pude pronunciar un _Perdóname, _nada de lo que dijera podría resucitarla y hacerla poner frente a mí para ver sus hermosos ojos ¿para qué desgastarme con palabras vanas?Al pie de su tumba deje un ramo de _Siemprevivas_, como un símbolo de mi recuerdo de lo que vivimos y mi añoranza de lo que ya no será.

"Nunca es tarde para remediar los errores" como también "todo tiene remedio menos la muerte", dos frases y una sola verdad, el tiempo puede jugar en tu contra y ser tu peor juez. Tarde cuenta me di de lo que quería y tarde es ya para remediar mis errores.

* * *

><p>Aquí estoy yo de nuevo con el Pov de Edward que casi todas me pidieron por los rw y la verdad estoy muy contenta porque tuve tanto rw, alertas de historias, favoritos y autor y ese es un voto de confianza de ustedes hacia mi, nueva en esto de escribir y no se ni como expresar lo bonito que se siente con cada review que recibía, aun las que sin comentar me mandaron a favoritos.<p> 


End file.
